Nothing Good Comes Without Trials
by ForMyLoveKakashi
Summary: Dee drags Ryo into something he absolutely doesn't want to do. Ryo gets angry at Dee and Dee has to make up with him. please R&R! its my first FAKE fic on here! i dont own FAKE, sorry forgot to put disclaimer in the story


This is my first FAKE fic on here. I have a couple others written but not completed so they wont be here for a while.

This is a simple one-shot. Its basically Ryo gets angry with Dee but they make up in the end. Wow that sounds kinda boring doesnt it. Well its better then that sounds trust me. Oh and thanks to mandy for beta-ing it for me!

Not sure what the rating on here should be, and the title may truly have nothing to do with the story but it makes sense if u think about it! wel enough blabbing. story time! enjoy!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Nothing Good Comes Without Trials**

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Ryo asked himself as he stared at his untouched beer bottle. Yes, he was at a bar.

The guys from the station, including Dee, had decided to get together and get wasted or something. Dee had dragged Ryo along even though he'd put up a fight to come in the first place.

It was very late now, as in very close to midnight. Ryo had endured three hours of their yelling, sometimes singing, and Dee's continuous begging for him to join in. He eventually gave in and bought a beer but he hadn't touched it at all.

They were in a round booth talking as loud as they possibly could and laughing at some joke. Ryo was seated at the bar.

A bartender walked up in front of him on the other side of the bar and he looked up.

"You gonna touch that at all?" he asked, pointing to the beer. Ryo shook his head and the bartender removed it from the counter.

"Not much of a drinker then?" he asked.

"I was forced here." Ryo said simply.

"By whom might I ask?"

Ryo turned around and gave the laughing group an angry glance. Even though he didn't notice it, Dee saw this angry glance.

"Them, eh? Well, I don't know about you, but they seem to be having fun. If I were you, I'd give in and join them." The bartender said.

"I agree." Dee's voice said from behind Ryo. "You should listen to the man."

The bartender left as if to leave it up to Dee. Ryo didn't say anything. Dee put an arm around Ryo's shoulder. Ryo turned around and looked at Dee. He gave Dee another angry look.

"What? Why are you angry?"

"Because you brought me out here when I didn't want to."

"Hey Dee! He's just mad because he isn't having as much fun as us!" Someone yelled from the table. Ryo and Dee turned to look at them.

"Shut up guys!" Dee yelled back.

Ryo turned around. He pushed Dee's arm off him and walked quickly toward the door and left. Dee followed him out. He found him leaning on the driver's side of the car. He had his arms crossed and refused to look at Dee when he came up.

"Ryo." He said as he walked in front of him.

Ryo didn't say anything or move at all.

"Come on Ryo. Don't be mad."

He leaned against Ryo and wrapped his arms around him. Dee put his head on Ryo's shoulder and pressed his forehead against Ryo's neck. He felt Ryo tense up.

"Talk to me, please."

"I've already talked to you."

"Then talk to me about why you're so angry."

"I told you. I don't want to be here, but apparently you got me here somehow. Now I'm bored and angry because I could be doing something other then wasting my time."

Ryo pushed Dee away.

"So spending time with me is a waste of time?"

"No. Doing nothing while you're drunk off your ass is a waste of time!"

"Well, you could've joined in anytime! Hell, you could've even pretended to have a good time with us. But no! You had to sulk and get all pissed off." He stopped.

Ryo reached in his pocket for his keys. He turned around to unlock the car door.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked.

Ryo continued unlocking the door and opened it. "I'm going home to make better use of my time."

Dee grabbed his arm. "Wait! How are we gonna get home? None of us but you should be driving."

"Well, I guess you're in a fix there, aren't you?" Ryo said as he got loose of Dee's grip and got into the car. "Maybe you can use your cell to call someone."

"I don't have my phone and I doubt any of the others could even see one straight."

Ryo sighed and handed Dee his phone.

"Call the chief. I'm sure he'd love to help all his drunk officers." He said sarcastically. "Don't forget to give that back either; if you can, through your hangover."

Ryo shut the door, started the car and drove off.

Dee stared after the car. He was depressed now because Ryo was mad at him. He didn't know if it was this or the drinks, but he suddenly felt horrible. He walked back in and the guys were still laughing it up.

"Yo Dee! Where'd Ryo go?" One asked.

"He left." Dee responded.

"What! He was our rides home!"

"Yeah what are we gonna do now?"

"Call the chief." Dee said.

"No! You can't!"

"He's the only one that would come get us. We may get killed by the badger tomorrow, but its better then..." he trailed off.

The guys didn't notice his unfinished sentence; they were too drunk (and apparently had downed another round while Dee was outside.) He was going to say it would be better then have Ryo mad at him. He hated it when Ryo was mad at him. Ryo would refuse to be touched, kissed, or talked to. He always felt extremely alone if Ryo got mad at him. He did now, even though he was with about seven other people. He looked down at Ryo's phone. He dialed the Chief's number.

"Hello." TheChief's voice said.

"Chief? Sorry to call so late but..." Dee told him about what was going on, where they were and that they didn't have a ride.

As expected, he wasn't happy at all, but he said he'd come get them.

All but Dee had one more glass of beer before he got there.

"You guys owe me one and are gonna pay sorely tomorrow." The Chief told them when they filed into his SUV.

He dropped them off at houses one by one until Dee was the only one left.

"You aren't quite as drunk as the others were. Not feeling so good now?"

"Not really. They had more then me though."

"I see."

"Hey, can you drop me off at Ryo's?"

"I thought he was mad at you."

"He was; I want to talk to him."

"What if he won't let you stay? You'll still need a ride home and I'm sure he won't give you one."

"I'll walk home."

"Well, ok."

They drove on, and when they got to Ryo's, he stopped out front.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Dee said stepping out of the car. He shut the door and the Chief drove off.

He walked in and through the building until he got to the door of Ryo's apartment. He hesitated before knocking, thinking if Ryo was asleep he'd really be angry. When he knocked, he only did it three times and not too loud.

He waited and then he heard footsteps. When the door opened, Ryo looked out. At first he looked calm, but Dee could see the flicker of anger in his eyes.

"Dee, go home." Ryo said as he started to close the door.

Dee put his hand through the door so Ryo couldn't close it.

"Please let me stay. If you don't, I'll have to walk back home."

Ryo looked at Dee, who was practically begging. He opened the door.

"Fine. I should make you walk home."

"Thanks."

Dee walked in, shutting the door behind him. Ryo walked off somewhere but came back with a towel which he tossed to Dee.

"Take a shower Dee. You need it."

So Dee took a shower which made him feel better. When he got out of the bathroom, he found Ryo in bed. He hoped Ryo wasn't mad enough to make him sleep on the couch, alone.

"Ryo?"

"What!" Ryo snapped.

Dee was slightly hurt by his tone.

"Well...uh...never mind." He turned around to go to the couch.

Ryo turned over and saw Dee walking out.

"Dee, wait." He said more calmly.

Dee stopped and looked back. Ryo pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed.

"Come to bed and get some sleep." He said.

Dee hesitated then walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at Ryo, who had lain back down again with his back to Dee. Dee laid down on his back and pulled the covers to his waist. He looked over at Ryo's bare back. He felt slightly neglected because he hadn't said more to him, even though he was mad. He slowly moved over to Ryo and put his arms around his body. He felt Ryo try to pull away.

"Ryo, please don't be mad. I'm sorry."

Ryo sighed. "Maybe you'll think of that next time I don't want to do something, eh?"

"Sorry. I swear I won't force you anywhere again."

Ryo spun around to face Dee, still in his arms.

"You better not. Next time you'll sleep on the couch for sure." He smiled.

Dee smiled back. "Or have to walk home."

"Exactly." Ryo leaned over and kissed his green eyed lover.

Their kiss was deep and Ryo wanted to pull away but couldn't make himself stop the embrace. He knew if he didn't stop, Dee would want to continue until things got further then he wanted them to tonight. He also knew if he let it continue, Dee wouldn't learn his lesson.

Dee's kisses progressed to Ryo's neck and shoulders. He was trying to pull away but Dee relented.

"Dee...uhh...stop" Ryo said, still trying to push Dee off of him.

"Aww come on." Dee whined playfully.

"No."

"Okay. I didn't plan on taking it any further anyway."

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Hey, can we continue this later?"

Ryo smiled. "Yeah," He leaned in for a small kiss. "Of course."

Dee smiled and pulled Ryo to him.

"I love you Ryo."

"I love you Dee."

-Fin-

Kinda mushy at the end. Hope u liked this. I personally think it coulda been better but thats my opinion. Tell me what YOU think in a review PLEASE! laterz


End file.
